Drachenhass
by Mr.VegetaBriefs
Summary: Auf ihrer Suche nach Rache, trifft das Halbdrachenmädchen Shyvana einen jungen Mann in einer Höhle. Wie wird es weiter gehen? I do not own League of Legends! Except my own Oc!


League of Legends - Drachenhass

Teil 1: Das Ziel erreicht; Ein neues Abenteuer beginnt!

I do not own League of Legends!

Info: Die Story ist die von Shyvana(Einfach bei LoL durchlesen wer sie nicht kennt). Darauf baut auch die Story auf, werde aber auch darüber hinaus schreiben. Kommt drauf an ob ich mehr Kapitel schreibe.

**Kapitel**** 1**

„Dieser Drecks Berg!", dachte sich das Halbdrachenmädchen als sie über die verschneiten Pässe lief. „Könnte ich fliege wäre es einfacher…dann wäre aber auch das mit dem Unentdeckt sein hin…tolle Scheiße!". In solchen Situationen denkt sie gerne an die Vergangenheit, an die guten Zeiten – an ihren Vater. Shyvana schwelgte in Erinnerungen. Sie hat ihn auch manchmal verflucht wegen des Drachenblutes. Nach einigen Minuten nahm der kalte Wind zu und mutierte langsam zu einem Schneesturm. „Naja…manchmal kann es ganz praktisch sein Drachenblut in sich zu haben. Das bisschen an Kälte macht mir nichts aus.", gab sie zu sich selbst an mit einem leichten Anflug von Lächeln im Gesicht. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch einen Unterschlupf suchen…ich kann zwar nicht so leicht frieren, aber trotzdem noch erfrieren." Schon nach kurzer Zeit fand Shyvana eine Höhle, aus der sie Wärme wahrnehmen konnte. Vorsichtig betrat sie die Höhle. Sie sah einen jungen Mann am Lagerfeuer sitzen. Er trug einen schwarzen Mantel und war nur so von Schwertern zu gepackt. Insgesamt 8 Schwerter zählte sie, jedenfalls sind das die, die sie jetzt gerade sah. „Hätte nicht gedacht dass sich noch jemand auf diesem Berg aufhält.", dachte Shyvana. Sie drehte sich wieder um zu gehen, als diese Person sie dann jedoch bemerkte. „Du willst bei diesem Schneesturm da wieder nach draußen gehen?", fragte der Mann. Shyvana blickte raus. Der Schneesturm war nun so stark dass man unmöglich 3-Meter vor sich sehen konnte. Sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu dem Mann um, und schaute ihn an. „Setzt dich doch auch ans Feuer.", bot er ihr an. Shyvana schüttelte den Kopf und schaute misstrauisch an und war ihm vorsichtig gegenüber. Der Mann fing an leicht zu lachen. „Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie. „Ganz einfach", begann er, „obwohl du misstrauisch mir gegenüber bist, bist du echt niedlich dabei." Shyvana bekam etwas rote Wangen. „I-ich?! Niedlich?!", dachte sie sich, als sie wegschaute. „Das hat noch niemand gesagt. Grob, grausam, brutal, wild dass ja,…a-aber niedlich?!..". „Willst du dich wirklich nicht setzten? Ich tu dir auch nichts:", sagte der Mann. Shyvana spürte eine freundliche, nette Aura von ihm ausgehen. Sie überlegte erst, doch setzte sich dann zögernd ans Feuer hielt aber etwas Abstand zu ihm. Erst jetzt konnte sie genau sehen wie er aussah. Er hatte strubbliges silbernes Haar, welches etwas länger ist und zum kleinen Teil ihm ins Gesicht fiel. Er hatte violette Augen und war sonst schwarz angezogen. Der Mantel den er trug überdeckte nur die Oberarme, um die Unterarme hatte er Lederbänder gewickelt. „Wie heißt du denn?", fragte der Mann. „….Shyvana…", antwortete sie etwas zögernd. „Hey Shyvana, ich heiße Takeru.", sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand. Shyvana sah die Hand an, und blickte dann weg. Takeru nahm die Hand wieder runter. „Was machst du denn hier auf dem Berg so ganz alleine Shyvana?". „Geht dich nichts an.", antwortete sie. „Stimmt schon, ", sagte Takeru und sein Blick wanderte zum Feuer, „aber manchmal hilft es darüber zu reden:" Shyvana konnte wieder diese freundliche Aura spüren. „ Nun ja…Mein Instinkt kann sich nicht zwei Mal irren…", dachte sie. Shyvana begann ein wenig von sich zu erzählen, ließ aber absichtlich den Drachenteil aus. Takeru hörte ihr die ganze Zeit zu. Schon beim erzählen merkte Shyvana wie gut es sich anfühlt mal wieder mit jemanden zu reden. Als sie über ihren Vater erzählte, musste sie sogar ein wenig Lächeln. „Wow…du hast ein echt schönes Lächeln…", sagte Takeru ganz erstaunt. Shyvana wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. „Scheiße! ...Er hat mich Lächeln gesehen! ...Aber naja…ich fühle mich irgendwie … ganz wohl. …", dachte sie. Shyvana konnte keinen Wind mehr hören. Sie war so darin vertieft zu erzählen, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen hat wie sich der Sturm legte. Plötzlich hörten die beiden ein Gebrüll und Flügel schlagen. „Was ist das?!", fragte Takeru. Shyvana antwortete nicht. „Könnte es sein…", dachte sie. Sie stand auf und lief hinaus, Takeru folgte ihr. …..

So das War Kapitel 1! Kann sein das Shyvana doch etwas OoC ist! Das sind meine ersten Gedanken dazu, sagt mir eure Meinung und ob ich euch einen zweites Kapitel antun soll ;D


End file.
